Hakuna Matata: Aku menyukaimu
by Dedek Panda
Summary: [Hakuna Matata Series] [ShikaIno] Jebakan macam apa ini? Musuh macam apa dia sampai bisa meniru jenis chakra Ino dengan baik? Atau pertanyaan yang tepat adalah, Genjutsu macam apa ini? / Berniat untuk Read And Review?


**Hakuna Matata : Aku menyukaimu,** **written by me.**

 **Naruto,** **owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Family, Romance. T+ untuk adegan-adegan romantis.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Always in Semi-canon.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tik...Tik...**

"Asuma-sensei sudah meninggalkan kita, Shikamaru. Kenapa Ino juga?" tanya pria gempal dengan bekas luka sana-sini yang berasal dari peperangan dunia ninja.

Perang yang merebut banyak nyawa itu telah berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu.

Matanya pun menyipit mencoba menahan tangisannya sekuat mungkin, mencoba tegar dengan apa yang telah dituliskan Tuhan.

"Kita kehilangan orang tua karena itu sudah ajalnya. Aku kehilangan Temari karena aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Namun... untuk Ino yang pergi, aku tak bisa menjawabnya." Ucap pria itu menutup matanya seiring pecahnya bulir air mata si pria gempal. Pria dengan rambut nenas itu berbalik menjauh dari pemakaman ninja. Baju hitamnya tak mampu menahan rembesan rintik gerimis disetiap langkahnya.

Langkah kaki pemuda jenius itu kini buta. Entah kemana kakinya bersaut-sautan ditengah gerimis hari ini. Sisa-sisa perang pun masih membekas dikediamannya. Ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Jadilah ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya kesuatu tempat.

Entahlah. Ia juga tak tahu ingin kemana.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana hitamya. Mengambil sesuatu sakral yang sangat dilindunginya. Seperti biasa, tangannya selalu bermain-main di pematik api. Mematik apinya, lalu memadamkannya dengan cara menutup pematik api itu. Suara besi bergesekan pun sudah seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

 **Tap.**

Berhenti.

Langkahnya berhenti sejenak.

Manik coklat yang tadinya terfokus pada jalannya sekarang bergulir pada bangunan setengah hancur. Terdapat bunga-bunga layu yang telah bercampur dengan reruntuhan bangunan.

Ia ingat sekali—sebelum bangunan itu runtuh, ia dan _**gadis bunga**_ -nya sering bercanda disana. Tak jarang pula ia tertidur di meja kasir toko itu, yang akhirnya juga ia terbangun karena omelan si gadis.

Ia rindu omelan si gadis. Rindu bagaimana si gadis merawat bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Rindu bagaimana senandung kecil _**gadis bunga**_ -nya menarik kesadarannya perlahan-lahan dan membuatnya tertidur pulas. Rindu bagaimana si gadis tertawa. Rindu bagaimana si gadis meneriakan semangatnya untuk diet. Rindu si gadis mengomel karena ia pemalas dan tak pernah tepat waktu. Rindu bagaimana si gadis melafalkan namanya, rindu deru nafas si gadis.

Ia terlampau rindu, dan sakit karena rasa itu sendiri.

 _Hei, harusnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya memendam cinta seumur hidup._

Oh, tentu saja. Kau pasti tahu kan kenapa ia menangkap tubuh Ino saat menggunakan _shintesin_ , lalu membuat tubuh itu tetap hangat dan aman? Kau tahu kan bagaimana khawatirnya si Nara ini karena dietnya yang terlampau ketat? Tahu kan bagaimana kesalnya Si Nara ini kalau Ino mulai menangis untuk cinta masa lalu-nya?

Kurasa, kalian tak perlu penjelasan untuk hal itu.

"Sial. Mendokusai."

Tak ingin terlalu tenggelam pada dukanya, pria jenius itu melangkah menjauh dari rumah si Yamanaka.

.

.

.

 **BRUUK!**

"Uh, I-ittai..."

Baiklah. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis bermata biru itu.

Ya—mungkin kalian butuh penjelasan tentang kronologinya. Singkatnya, ia tengah melompati dahan-dahan pohon di hutan pinggir konoha. Ia tengah berlatih bersama teman-sok-coolnya, Chouji. Sedetik saja ia telat, mungkin kunai Akamichi itu akan menembus epidermis halus si Yamanaka ini.

Matanya pun bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mengawasi situasi. Bisa saja Chouji dengan IQ tertinggi itu tiba-tiba muncul menyerangnya. Ia pun memaksakan kakinya yang penuh dengan sayatan-sayatan kecil bekas latihannya untuk tegak. Matanya bergerak liar kesana kemari untuk mencari teman se-timnya itu. Tangan kecilnya mengepal di dada menyadari bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu sangat pandai dalam persembunyiannya. Lekas saja ia membentuk sebuah jutsu untuk melacak keberadaan chakra Chouji.

Matanya pun membulat.

Hasilnya...

 _...Nihil?_

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." ucap Ino. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketakutan bahwa ada terjadi sesuatu pada temannya itu.

Coba lagi.

 _ **Nihil.**_

Coba lagi.

 _ **Nihil!**_

Coba lagi! Mungkin ini kelalaiannya.

 _ **Tetap nihil!**_

"C-Chouji-kun a-aku menyerah! Kau bisa k-keluar sekarang!" ucap nya sedikit berteriak. Tapi hal itu tak berpengaruh. Ia pun mencoba mencari kebalik-balik pohon disana, **nihil**.

' _Dimana Chouji-kun?'_

Diantara semak-semak, kosong. Nafasnya mulai memburu takut kalau sesuatu benar-benar terjadi. Ia pun berlari menjamah setiap inci hutan itu dengan maniknya tanpa fokus terhadap jalannya.

 _Ah, kutebak Yamanaka ini akan jatuh lagi._

.

.

.

 **BRUKK!**

"Uh?"

"Kyaa!"

Tidak terdengar suara bokong menyentuh tanah, eh?

Baiklah. Yamanaka ini memang jatuh lagi karena membentur sesuatu yang keras. Dan anehnya, bokongnya sama sekali tak terasa nyeri. Sesuatu telah membelit punggungnya.

 _Ular kah?_

"Ino?"

Tidak—seseorang menahan punggungnya. Mengetahui hal itu, Ino pun langsung tegak.

"Uh, Sumimasen ne, Shikamaru-kun. Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Ino membungkuk dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya terdiam menganga.

Seseorang yang telah terkubur beberapa saat lalu... Tegak didepannya? Jebakan macam apa ini? Musuh macam apa dia sampai bisa meniru jenis _chakra_ Ino dengan baik? Atau pertanyaan yang tepat adalah, _**Genjutsu macam apa ini?**_

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Shikamaru. Baik, satu pertanyaan tak bermutu pun meluncur dari mulutnya.

"A-ano... aku se-sedang berlatih be-bersama Chouji-kun. Apakah kau melihatnya?" tanya Ino memainkan jarinya didepan dadanya.

Siapa? Chouji? Oh astaga musuh ini benar-benar hebat mengarang serangannya. Chouji yang mencintai makanan tentu saja akan lebih memilih Yakini-Q dari pada harus berpanas-panasan latihan seperti ini. Sialan, musuh ini benar-benar bahaya. Lagipula Chouji yang sedang sangat sedih tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama musuh ini. Ia memiliki perasaan yang sensitif, jadi dia akan memilih untuk bergulung dibawah selimutnya daripada latihan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tak disini?" tanya Shikamaru tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ini aneh. Seharusnya Ino sudah terkubur dalam-dalam. Harusnya dada Ino sudah tak lagi bergerak. Harusnya mata Ino sudah tertutup. Seharusnya ia tak lagi tegak didepan Shikamaru. Harusnya Ino sudah tenang disana. Seharusnya Ino sudah bertemu dengan ibunya. Harusnya Ino tak memakai pakaian ungu itu lagi.

"U-uh? Aku tak mengerti ma-maksud Shikamaru-kun,"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah meninggal?" tanya Shikamaru. Entah mengapa dengan kejamnya Shikamaru menanyakan hal itu kepada Ino.

 _Kejam sekali. Seharusnya kau memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut. Walau itu musuh sekalipun._

Ino yang didepannya ini berbeda. Ia pemalu. Ia sopan. Ia menggunakan pakaian tertutup. Ikatannya tak tinggi lagi. Poninya tak berada di sisi kanan wajahnya lagi. Ekspresinya teduh. Senyumnya sangat manis. Harumnya berbeda. Caranya ia tegak berbeda. Haha, ternyata musuh tak meniru Ino begitu baik.

Shikamaru menyeringai diam-diam.

"Kau bukan Ino!" ucap Shikamaru sambil melemparkan shuriken secara tiba-tiba. Ia pun menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk membentuk taktik bagaimana ia menjebak Ino _palsu_ dalam _jurus bayangannya_.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Ketiga kunai Shikamaru sukses menembus epidermis Ino. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan merah kental merembes di baju bagian pundak dan perut Ino. Ketiga kunai itu menembus kulitnya terlalu dalam, sehingga Ino hanya bisa meringis dan jatuh terduduk. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba untuk menarik kunai itu keluar dari lubang yang telah Shikamaru buat. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap Shikamaru. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sakitnya besi tajam itu yang ia tarik perlahan-lahan. Gesekan antara besi dan daging Ino bukanlah sakit yang bercanda.

"A-apa Shikamaru-kun ma-marah padaku?" tanya Ino tak mampu menahan air matanya turun. Ini begitu sakit bagi Ino. Sahabat dungu-nya yang sangat baik dan protektif padanya dulu telah berubah menjadi membencinya.

 _Jeda sejenak_.

"Apakah a-aku berbuat s-salah pada Shikamaru-kun?"

 _Shikamaru bergeming_.

"Kau bukanlah Ino. Kau adalah musuh!" ucap Shikamaru naik pitam di menit selanjutnya. Tidak—ia tidak bisa menerima bahwa seseorang mengimitasi _gadis bunga_ -nya. Ini memang seperti Ino. Duplikat Ino yang sangat _detail_.

"A-ku a-adalah Ino, Shikamaru-kun..." ucap Ino menahan isakannya. Ia bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi pada lukanya yang sudah bebas dari besi tajam itu. Tangannya gemetaran, tak dapat mengeluarkan chakra hijau seperti biasanya saat ia tengah terluka.

Mata Shikamarupun menajam.

"Buktikan kalau kau Ino!" ucap Shikamaru berteriak. Lalu dengan susah payah Ino mengadahkan kepalanya pada Shikamaru.

Maniknya berhadapan dengan manik biru itu. Bibirnya bergetar, namun sang empu bibir berusaha untuk berpikir jernih. Selanjutnya, beberapa kata pun keluar dari mulut kecil itu dan membuat hati Shikamaru luluh untuk beberapa persen.

"Shikamaru-kun... sangat suka me-memainkan pematik api milik a-almarhumah Asuma-sensei..." ucap Ino. Sampai disini, Shikamaru bergeming. Matanya masih menatap Ino meminta beberapa bukti lagi. Banyak ninja yang sering memerhatikannya memainkan pematik milik mendiang gurunya itu.

"Shikamaru-kun sangat suka me-memandangi langit!" ucap Ino. Shikamaru pun mulai tertegun, namun ia masih dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Shikamaru-kun berjanji pa-pada Kurenai-sensei agar menjaga a-anak mereka!" ucap Ino yang membuat Shikamaru tersentak. Ino kembali menunduk menghindari mata Shikamaru. _Ya, selain itu lukanya juga masih sangat perih. Shimatta._

"Kau pasti bercanda! Kau pasti membohongiku kan?"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku kasar padamu tadi, Ino." Ucap pria rambut nenas itu.

Dengan susah payah Shikamaru memasukkan Ino ke kamarnya secara diam-diam. Walaupun ayahnya sudah meninggal, bukan berarti ia sendirian dirumah. Masih ada ibunya yang (menurutnya) mengerikan. Kesulitannya bertambah saat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang membantu perbaikan dirumahnya. Untung saja kamarnya sudah rampung.

"Da-daijobou Shikamaru-kun."

Hening. Hanya ada suara chakra yang mengalun mengisi kekosongan kamar Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya logika dan akal sehatnya masih belum bisa menerima keadaan ini. Ia bahkan menyaksikan sendiri lumuran darah yang melampisi beberapa epidermis di jari _**gadis bunga**_ -nya. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana senyum terakhir _**gadis bunga**_ -nya. Ia merasakan kulit _**gadis bunga**_ _-_ nya yang mendingin karena detak jantungnya telah melayang. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana manik biru itu kehilangan cahayanya dan di detik selanjutnya menutup perlahan. Ia sangat ingat—bahwa ia sendiri yang merasakan bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi pada pembuluh darah di leher maupun tangan _**gadis bunga**_ -nya.

Dan hebatnya, duplikasi _**gadis bunga**_ -nya tengah duduk di depannya dengan sejumlah chakra hijau yang berpendar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru-kun bilang a-aku sudah me-meninggal. Maksud Shikamaru-kun apa?" tanya Ino sambil mengobati perutnya dengan chakra kehijauan.

"Entahlah aku bingung. Aku baru saja menghadiri pemakamanmu. Aku berjalan dihutan kematian, kau malah disana mencari si Chouji gendut." Ucap Shikamaru dengan santainya. Tangannya menumpu kepalanya yang tengah berbaring dilantai kayu itu. Ino pun hanya mengatakan 'Oh' dan fokus kembali ke pengobatannya.

 _Tunggu. Chouji gendut? Apa? Pemakamannya?_

"Shikamaru-kun, apakah Chouji-kun banyak ma-makan akhir-akhir ini sehingga kau mengatainya ge-gendut?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Makan sudah menjadi hobinya saat ia dilahirkan kedunia, Ino." Jawab Shikamaru menutup matanya.

"A-aneh. Padahal dia kurang suka makan loh. Dia lebih suka bermain _shogi_ dan biasanya di-dia yang malah me-mentraktirmu makan." Ucap Ino. Shikamaru membuka matanya. Iapun mengerutkan alisnya. Ino menarik tangannya dan chakra kehijauan yang memendar ditangannya itupun hilang.

"Ino. Dari lahir sampai sekarang, yang mentraktir Chouji itu aku!" ucap Shikamaru. Gantian Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Jarinya pun ia mainkan didepan dada.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan semua yang kau tahu?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba menyelidiki. Ino pun bercerita semuanya. Mulai dari Neji yang porno, Lee yang (juga) porno, Sasuke yang playboy, Sakura yang pesimis, Hinata yang sangat pemberani, Kiba yang bersahabat dengan kucing, Shino yang membenci serangga, guru Kakashi yang bersemangat, guru Guy yang sangat pesimis, dan lain-lain.

"Dan sa-satu lagi, aku ma-masih hi-hidup Shikamaru-kun." Ucap Ino menghentikan pengobatannya yang ia rasa sudah membaik.

"Ini seperti ada dimensi lain selain dimensi ini." Ucap Shikamaru duduk dan mengelus dagunya.

"Di-dimensi lain?" tanya Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Yang bersangkutan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu... ada dunia lain? Ada kehidupan dan diri kita yang lain?" tanya Ino.

"Aku juga tak yakin. Tapi aku juga tak bisa membantahnya karena kau ada didepanku saat ini."

Shikamaru-pun tegak. Ino menyusul Shikamaru yang melangkah keluar kamarnya.

"Kembalilah kekamar, Ino. Bahaya jika seseorang melihatmu disini." Tutur Shikamaru memegang pundak Ino. Lalu Ino membentuk segel di tangannya dan setelahnya beberapa kepulan asap pun mengelilingi mereka berdua.

'BOOF'

"Ka-kalau seperti ini... akan aman, kan?" tanya Ino. Baiklah, kini gadis Yamanaka itu malah menyamar menjadi Chouji. Ya— Chouji dalam dimensinya.

"Mendokusai..." ujar Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

— **To Be Continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tunggu apa lagi? Kotak RnR sudah menunggu untuk diisi!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salam manis,**_

 **Lvvnt.**


End file.
